fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lady Komainu
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Lady Komainu! Thanks for your edit to the Koma Inu Guild page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 06:08, July 8, 2015 (UTC) No worries. I've deleted the old page for you. Anyway, to claim one of your own articles, you need to put a property template at the top of the page- just search Template:Property in the searchbar and use that. People, with the exception of trolls and people who like to correct spelling mistakes don't touch each others' stuff so you should be fine. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:52, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Yo you there?Alex Wolftail (talk) 01:58, July 18, 2015 (UTC)Wolfy Just copy and paste this code onto your page, . But make sure to change where it says WhUgoaSNPmQ to whatever the song's URL is on youtube. If you are confused about anything, I could do it for you :) SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 16:35, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Hey! I'm so sorry I've been getting your messeges but I couldn't read them on my phone! I would love to be able to join the S class trials! Just tell me what I need to do! Fandomloverforever (User talk:Fandomloverforever) Again I'm so sorry! Sadly I don't but I am thinking of getting one! Um when do you think the trials will start? Fandomloverforever (talk) Okay great! I'll add you if I get a kik! Thanks! Fandomloverforever Heyo! Heey, I was wondering if one of my characters could join your guild, please let me know! :) Thanks for the consideration! LukeHeartfillia (talk) 20:03, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Yep, I'd like Arthur to be in the guild! Also, I'd like to take the test, seems like fun! :) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 08:27, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I just registered to kik, we_could_be_immortal is my username. Also, I filled the test ^^ LukeHeartfillia (talk) 15:05, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Ello, May we RP? I want to RP wit te guild Koma Inu? It an start off me using my Spetral Armor and destroying mu of teir property. Trust me, My keys dont work, And if tedid, I'd be speaking normal. ShadowNara (talk) 00:57, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Battle against your guild mages. ShadowNara (talk) 01:58, August 1, 2015 (UTC) It was simply tacky; to anyone looking at it, they could see the image was editing poorly. Someone apparently chopped off Grey's head, someone's legs (Gajeel?) and haphazardly attached them to someone's torso. It's fine to edit an image if you actually have the capabilities, but we don't allow poorly edited images to be posted, simply because they present bad decorum; it looks badly. I suggest finding a different image altogether; if you desperately want it to look like Hiro's style, take it from any other manga he's done.— Mina Țepeș (Enter the Bund) 04:18, August 1, 2015 (UTC) What about that RP? ShadowNara (talk) 03:50, August 3, 2015 (UTC)